


Ice

by animasevera



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Character Study, Gen, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animasevera/pseuds/animasevera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can magic be a curse when it can create something so beautiful? Part of a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

A cloud of ice crystals spills out from her lips. It hangs in the air, smaller crystals connecting to form larger ones. The wind blows some of them back onto her face, awakening and sharpening her senses with a heady chill.  
  
_They said it was a curse._  
  
Tiny snowflakes cling to her eyelashes. She blinks them away and continues to concentrate on the formation of a sphere. The crystals swirl together between her outstretched hands, like a hive of bees surrounding their queen.  
  
_They said it was evil._  
  
She allows her eyes to close, focusing only on the numbness of her fingertips and the faint crackling in the air she held in them. Solid ice soon brushes the pads of her fingers, leaving trails of moisture on her skin.  
  
_They said it was a mark of the Maker's wrath._  
  
Soon, where there was once a sea of tiny crystals, there is now a single, roughly-shaped white sphere that fits neatly between her palms. She continues to spin it, the wetness of her hands allowing it to slide smoothly.  
  
_They said it invited demons._  
  
Now she spins the ball on another axis, the roughness soon giving way to a shining surface and the white fading to crystal clear. Her back straightens, and she stands taller.  
  
_They said it must be contained_.  
  
She brings the orb closer to her eye, squinting at the fine details. It spins faster still, the sunlight dancing off the bumps as they melt off. Her precision is now that of a jeweler as she sculpts the last of the imperfections away.  
  
_They said it as dangerous._  
  
Under her complete control, the ball of ice floats up above her head. She gazes through it, watching the colors of the sunset warp across the glassy face. The sun's rays gather in the sphere, casting a bright spot on the ground with a faint rainbow at its edge.  
  
_They said many things._  
  
_**But they could be wrong.**_


End file.
